A Place To Call Home
by Broken-noitcelfeR
Summary: Sixteen year old Anna Sophie Robinson and her ten year old brother Alex James Robinson go to London, where they meet Mrs. Lovett, Toby, and Sweeney Todd. Anna and Alex are my own characters. I do not own Mrs. Lovett, Toby, or Sweeney Todd.
1. Descriptions

**I do not own any characters from Sweeney Todd.**

_Descriptions_

Name: Anna Sophie Robinson  
Age: 16  
Appearance: long, pale blonde hair; green eyes; height-about 5'8"  
Family: mother and father-died two years ago; younger brother-Alex

Name: Alex James Robinson  
Age: 10  
Appearance: short, dirty blonde hair; dark green eyes; height-about 5'1"  
Family: mother and father-died two years ago; older sister-Anna

OTHER CHARACTERS (Mrs. Lovett, Toby, and Sweeney Todd) ARE FROM THE MOVIE Sweeney Todd


	2. Meeting Mrs Lovett and Toby

Clutching her younger brother's hand tightly, Anna only had one thing on her mind:

_Finding somewhere warm for Alex._

She had been to London before, but it had never seemed so…cold and dark. Maybe it was just her mood that changed everything; made everything so lifeless. Ever since their parents had died two years before, Anna was a different person. Alex hadn't seen her smile in what felt like forever. She moved much more swiftly than she used to. She seemed a lot less laid back than she was before the accident. Everything about her was different; it all made her seem like a different person entirely.

"Anna, where are we going?" Alex asked, struggling to keep up with his sister's pace. She glanced at him, shrugged slightly, and kept walking. Alex sighed, stumbling over the gray stones that made the road they were walking on. They turned a corner and stopped. The new street was bustling with people. Anna looked up at the sign above their heads. _**Fleet Street**_.

"This way, Alex." Anna said, dragging her younger brother toward a building. The big sign above the doorway said in large letters _"Mrs. Lovett's"_ and beside that, in slightly smaller letters, it said _"Meat Pies"_. A small white sign on the door had the word "Open" on it. Anna pulled the door and walked in, pulling Alex with her.

Inside, a woman was standing behind a counter, cutting up some dough. The bell on the door made a small _ting_ sound when Anna and Alex walked in, making the woman look up. "Hello." she said. She had a British accent and a kind smile. "Did you two come here for a pie?" she asked, setting the knife down. "Well, actually, we're new here. But that does sound good…" Anna replied. "Please, sit. I'll have Toby bring up some pies. Would you like something to drink?" the woman asked, wiping her hands on her dress. "Just a little bit of ale for him." Anna replied, gesturing toward Alex.

The woman nodded and walked out. "Alex, sit up." Anna hissed, pulling at her brother's sleeve. Alex shifted in his seat, pulling himself back into a sitting position. The woman walked back in and set a small glass in front of Alex. "Ma'am, are you Mrs. Lovett?" Anna asked, leaning against the back of her seat. "Yes, I am." she answered. "Do you know anywhere that my brother and I could stay?" Anna asked, trying to sound polite. "I've got a room upstairs." Mrs. Lovett smiled, pointing to a small staircase, "And I do need another set of hands to help around here." "Of course. I don't know how much help he'll be, though." Anna said, gesturing toward Alex. "He can taste my pies, to see which types are better." Mrs. Lovett replied.

"Would you like that?" Anna asked, looking at him. Before he could answer, the large metal door behind Mrs. Lovett opened. "Ah, there he is." she said. A tall boy, who looked around Anna's age, walked in, carrying a tray of fresh pies. He set them on the table in front of Anna and Alex. "Careful," he warned, "They're still hot." "Toby, this is…" Mrs. Lovett stopped short and looked at Anna. "Oh, I'm sorry. Anna and that's Alex, my brother." she explained. Mrs. Lovett smiled, "Anna will be helping out around here and her brother is going to be testing my pies."

Toby nodded and grinned at Anna. "Show them to the room upstairs, would you, love?" "Yes ma'am." Toby replied. He gestured for Anna and Alex to follow him. Alex grabbed a pie and followed his sister. Toby walked up the stairs and pushed open the first door he came to. "This is it. That door over there is the bathroom and the smaller door is a closet." he said, pointing around the room, "I'll get you some pillows and blankets." He walked out and Anna pulled Alex into the room.

After Toby brought pillows and blankets, Anna and Alex went down to see if Mrs. Lovett needed any help. When they got down to the shop, Mrs. Lovett looked up and smiled. She was flattening out some dough for the top of a pie. "Hello, Mrs. Lovett." Anna said. "Hello, dear." she replied. "Need anything?" Anna asked, leaning against the counter. "Could you take these pies down to the bake house for me? Give 'em to Toby. He'll put 'em in the bake oven." Mrs. Lovett explained, putting the last pie on a tray with some others that she had done.

"Yes, ma'am." Anna answered, picking up the tray. Mrs. Lovett pulled open the big metal door that led down to the bake house. Anna walked down the stairs and slipped into the room. Toby was at the big grinder, turning the handle. She watched for a minute before clearing her throat. Toby jumped and turned to look at her. "Mrs. Lovett sent me down. She said that I just have to give these to you." Anna explained, holding out the tray. Toby took the tray, smiling at Anna. The fire from the bake oven made his face light up. She felt a blush creep across her face so she turned and rushed back up the stairs. Toby smiled to himself as he put the pies into the bake oven.


End file.
